Description: (Applicant's Description) The Common Equipment Maintenance Shared Resource is directed by the Associate Director for Administration, Suzanne E. Davis, M.M.S., M.B.A., and serves to defray part of the costs of maintenance contracts for equipment used by multiple SACI investigators. Funds provide through this core assist in maintaining common use instruments and equipment in optimum operating condition and support preventative maintenance services to assure continuous operation of equipment and avoid unnecessary delays in the completion of research projects. To be eligible for support, equipment must meet several conditions, including current (not proposed) usage by two or more members of the San Antonio Cancer Institute in peer-reviewed funded cancer research; availability to all cancer center members on an as-needed basis; and participation in contract cost-sharing. Contracts are awarded on the basis of an annual solicitation and competitive review. All contract recommended for funding must be approved by the SACI Executive Committee. A data base has bee developed to track changes in contract terms or contract periods, replacement of covered equipment, and timeliness of cost-sharing payments.